Japanese utility model Sho 61-205858 e.g. discloses a transmission device of this type. The transmission device comprises a resiliently preloaded, moveable pressure member (38b) arranged on an inlet side (or an outlet side) and causing an abrupt increase of the boosting ratio due to a change of the surface ratio on the inlet side (or on the outlet side), with an input force predetermined.